Llamado espiritual
by Altair SC
Summary: Despues de que Jinora recibe sus tatuajes empieza a sentir una energía diferente. Jinora lo atribuye a la apertura portales pero algo mas ocurre y por fin conoce a una persona muy especial. Gracias a ello, Kya y Bumi por fin lograran cerrar brechas familiares y crear una conexión especial con el avatar Aang.
1. Jinora

**¡Hola! Ya tenía esta idea desde que vi el capítulo en el que Jinora observaba la estatua de Aang, pensé que habría algo como esto en la serie pero no :( Así, pues lo hice yo. Es algo extenso, es lo más grande que he escrito. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Se encontraba en el pabellón de meditación, habían pasado apenas dos días desde que recibió sus tatuajes, ese día Korra había partido al polo sur para tratar sus heridas y su padre estaba empezando a ocuparse de nuevo con los líderes mundiales para saber quién necesitaba a los maestros aire, aún éramos muy pocos y no podíamos abarcar todo el mundo así que se solucionaría por prioridad. Ikki y Meelo estaban "en una importante tarea de exploración por la isla y la ciudad" con el Tío Bumi y los maestros aire que venían del Reino Tierra a la cual Jinora no quiso ir, algo le decía que tenía que quedarse en casa y meditar, algo en ella no estaba bien y debía saber qué y por qué.

Llevaba varios intentos por conseguir encontrar lo que estaba fuera de su lugar pero no lograba conectar nada, había dejado de contar las veces en las que interrumpió su meditación y abrió los ojos por el malestar que le causaba. No era un dolor de cabeza y tampoco era un mareo, le causaba confusión o nubes en la mente, algo por el estilo, cada que estaba a punto de entrar en su profundidad sentía como si algo le jalara, no, más que eso como si le llamaran a ir por otro camino. En ninguna lección que su padre le había dado ni en ningún libro describía algo como lo que sentía.

-Vamos, Jinora relajate y concentrate en lo que sea que este ahí – susurró para sí misma y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Una vez más, con facilidad dejaba su mente en blanco y empezaba abrir "candados" en su camino, estaba llegando al lugar de conflicto, no sentía nada, no había energías extrañas. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero ¿entonces que era? Por alguna razón no le dejaba avanzar, ella quería hacerlo pero alguien se lo estaba impidiendo. Escuchó murmullos que no lograba descifrar y luego lo oyó: _"Jinora"_.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y dejo su posición. Se levantó y condujo la mirada por el pabellón, no había nadie con ella, estaba sola y estaba anocheciendo. Respiro profundo y se calmó. Una última respiración y dio media vuelta hacía el Templo.

….

Estaba en su habitación preparándose para dormir, aún sentía esa extraña sensación. Había decidido ignorarla, el día siguiente llegaría su padre y hablaría con él sobre ello quizá era algo que ocurría después de consagración de maestro Aire y que no había sido documentado después de todo las cosas habían cambiado desde que Korra dejo abiertos los portales. Se acomodó entre sus cobijas pero en el momento en el que cerró los ojos para intentar dormir lo escucho de nuevo: _"Jinora_ ". Abrió los ojos y se sentó con rapidez volteando a los lados de su habitación. Nadie. Se levantó y salió al pasillo.

¿Hola? – preguntó a la nada, todos estaba durmiendo.

Salió de las habitaciones de las mujeres hacía el lugar donde los bisontes dormían, se quedó unos momentos observándoles mientras sentía la tenue brisa que la bahía le proporcionaba _. "Jinora, ven"_. Escuchó de nuevo pero esta vez no se sobresaltó, estaba alerta y le había sentido por primera vez desde que empezó a escucharle. Sentía una poderosa energía espiritual que le jalaba pero ¿A dónde? Comenzó a caminar dejando que la energía la guiara, atravesó el jardín principal, pasó por el templo hacía el pabellón de meditación y se detuvo justo en el centro. De pie e inmóvil observo atentamente la estatua del Avatar Aang, le embargaba la misma sensación que cuando observo la estatua de su abuelo en el Templo Aire del Sur, era algo místico, algo más allá de las simples energías espirituales. Se sentó y adopto la postura de meditación.

Sintió un cambio, dejo pasar unos momentos antes de abrir los ojos. No sabía dónde estaba. Seguro no seguía en el pabellón… ¿el mundo de los espíritus? Había estado un buen rato en el mundo de los espíritus como para saber que jamás había ido a donde se encontraba. Le rodeaba una densa niebla pero no era como la niebla en la que Unalaq la había puesto, la niebla de las almas perdidas le había hecho perderse en el instante, esta niebla era solo niebla. No lograba ver a nadie, ni siquiera podía ver sus propios pies.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunto a modo de tanteo. - ¿Hola? ¿Podría decirme que es este lugar? –

De repente la niebla se comenzó a disipar lentamente. Pudo ver sus pies, estaba parada en suelo rocoso, la visión frente a ella comenzó a aclararse y lograba divisar a una persona que venía hacía ella, a sus lados la niebla descubría pequeños arbustos, árboles y montañas bajas. La persona estaba casi frente a ella pero aún no lograba verla con claridad pues la niebla aún seguía.

-Hola, soy Jinora. ¿Sabes que es este lugar? – preguntó de nuevo con algo de cautela pero con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Hola, Jinora. – respondió el extraño,

Al saludarle la niebla se fue y lo vio. Tenía unos centímetros menos que la estatura de su padre y su rostro tenía facciones un poco más finas pero por todo lo demás era casi igual a su padre. Su abuelo, el Avatar Aang estaba frente a ella sonriendo. Jinora se quedó completamente muda, había visto diversas fotografías de su abuelo, desde los libros en los que se redactaba la guerra de los Cien años y la fundación de Republica Unida hasta las fotografías familiares que Gran Gran conservaba. Se había aprendido de memoria miles de datos que referían a él y a los avatares en general y gustaba de escuchar de su abuela Katara las aventuras de que juntos habían vivido. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría a conocer a su abuelo en persona, porque era prácticamente imposible, él había muerto años antes de que Jinora naciera. Ningún avatar anterior se había presentado a alguien que no fuera el avatar sucesor o los maestros de este. No había precedentes. O quizá sí pero ella no lo sabía.

-¿A…Abuelo? – preguntó sin poder creerlo y casi de inmediato se abalanzó a él en un abrazo. Aang la recibió sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Es muy bueno conocerte por fin, Jinora – le dijo, Jinora se separó y el avatar se puso a su altura – He visitado varias veces a Katara en sueños y en todas ha hablado de lo increíbles que son sus nietos y ahora gracias a Korra he podido comprobarlo en diversas ocasiones -

Coloco una de sus manos en la calva cabeza de Jinora y la otra sostuvo una de las manos de Jinora, observando los tatuajes detenidamente.

-Tienes casi doce años, la misma edad que yo tenía cuando recibí mis tatuajes. Que orgullo. – sonrió pero su expresión cambio al notar que su nieta seguía sin mediar palabra - ¿Jinora? ¿Sucede algo? –

Jinora salió de su letargo y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo que, no puedo creerlo. – comenzó a hablar con rapidez – Durante mucho tiempo estuve escuchando historias de tanta gente sobre cómo era el Avatar Aang, mi papá me contaba muchas cosas sobre ti, abuelo. Y tengo tantas preguntas y tengo tantas cosas que decirte y no sé cómo empezar y sé que en ese momento parece como si fuera Ikki porque creo que estoy hablando muy muy rápido pero es que no sé cuánto tiempo queda. ¿Te iras? Claro que sí, esto no dura por siempre pero ¿Cuánto queda? ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? ¿Qué sucede con Korra? ¿Cómo es que puedo verte? ¿Ikki y Meelo también te conocerán? – tomo una bocanada de aire, se calmó, sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su abuelo – Siempre he querido conocerte, te admiro mucho y nunca pensé que este día llegaría. –

Aang le devolvió el abrazo gustoso por tener a su nieta con él por primera vez, lamentó no haber podido vivir un poco más pero el ciclo del avatar debía continuar y él no era quien para retrasarlo.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes. Responderé todas las preguntas que quieras mi niña curiosa – le dijo – Pero ven conmigo, demos un paseo por aquí – se levantó y de la mano empezó a conducir a Jinora por entre el lugar.

Jinora no se había dado cuenta de nada más y no había caído en cuenta de ya no había niebla alguna. De la mano de su abuelo, dio un rápido repaso visual por el lugar, se había extendido mucho, de hecho parecía un jardín, un enorme jardín. Había un enorme largo en medio de todo, estaba rodeado por árboles, arbustos y rocas. En medio del lago había un pequeño pabellón y más adelante estaba una construcción, se parecía mucho a el Templo Aire del Sur.

-¿En dónde estamos, abuelo? – preguntó.

-Estamos en el jardín Yi Yuan, el jardín de la armonía. Es uno de los lugares más pacíficos en el mundo espiritual. – respondió – Cuando hubo ese problema con la convergencia armónica en el que los espíritus se tornaban oscuros, este lugar fue uno de los pocos en el que la luz y la armonía prevalecieron. – explicó – pocos espíritus se salvaron de tener esa breve metamorfosis y llegaron aquí – señalo con su mano libre a algunos animales espíritus que descansaban en una de las orillas del lago.

-¿Vives aquí? –

-No exactamente, estoy en todos lados pero este lugar es mi favorito. Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien. –

Le encamino en un camino de roca un poco apartado del gran lago, había un lago más pequeño y en a través de él se alzaban más rocas flotando en el agua, caminaron sobre ellas y se detuvieron frente a una curiosa cueva. Su abuelo la soltó y asomo su cabeza a la cueva y tuvo como respuesta un gruñido amistoso. Reconocía ese tipo de gruñidos, Jinora formo una gran sonrisa. Un bisonte.

-Ven amigo, te encantara verla, te dije que podía hacerlo – le dijo Aang al bisonte. Un gran bisonte volador muy parecido a los de su casa salió de la cuevita. – Jinora, este es Appa. Appa, mi nieta Jinora – presentó el Avatar emocionado.

Jinora avanzó emocionada con algo de cautela, se acercó y acarició la nariz de Appa.

-¡Appa! – tomo más confianza y acarició su cabeza a lo que el animal respondió dándole un gran lengüetazo levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Aang se río.

-Le caíste bien – afirmó y también recibió un lengüetazo que hizo que se riera más – Tranquilo, Appa. – el bisonte le gruño amistosamente – Pronto conocerás a los demás ¿está bien?

Ante el último comentario de su abuelo a Appa, Jinora reaccionó de inmediato.

-Entonces, ¿A ellos también los buscaras? – preguntó – Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que puedo hablarte, abuelo? Yo no soy el avatar. –

Aang se sentó al lado de Appa e invito a Jinora a hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, a ellos también los buscare… cuando estén listos. – respondió a lo primero – Desde que Korra dejo abiertos los portales nosotros los avatares anteriores la tenemos más fácil para ir venir a nuestro gusto, claro tenemos ciertas restricciones hechas por el avatar Wan… pero no te aburriré con eso. – dijo restando algo de importancia - Antes, cuando los portales estaban cerrados solo podíamos manifestarnos en nuestra reencarnación o frente a ella ya que el avatar era el puente entre los dos mundos, ahora tenemos un poco más de "libertad", sin embargo para hacer presencia debemos elegir a una persona que tenga un verdadero don espiritual y tú… mi querida Jinora, tú lo tienes. –

Jinora proceso esa información, le embargaba una sensación de satisfacción, que la persona que más admiraba reconociera que tenía un don le hacía sentir bastante bien.

-Entonces, ¿Podre hablar contigo cuando quiera? – preguntó.

-No realmente, esto aún es algo nuevo y como todo se necesita práctica. Intente hacer presencia en el mundo terrenal sin la ayuda de un canal espiritual como Korra pero no funcionó muy bien, lamentó si te asuste cuando te estuve llamando. – se disculpó – Necesitaba que tú tuvieras contacto conmigo y por eso te lleve al pabellón frente a la Isla Memorial. La energía espiritual que desprende ese lugar es inmensa y me ayudo bastante. Pero no podrás hablar conmigo cuando lo desees, como tú lo dijiste, no eres el avatar quien es el único que posee esa habilidad de llamar a sus ancestros. –

Jinora hizo una ligera mueca de decepción.

-Vaya. Pero, no sé si sepas pero Korra pasó por algo terrible y al parecer perdió contacto con los demás avatares. –

-Sí, estoy enterado. Todos nosotros sentimos como nuestra conexión se fue. Sin embargo ella todavía tiene esperanza con eso, debe encontrarse a sí misma para encontrarnos a nosotros – explicó – Lo que el loto rojo hizo con ella no fue otra cosa más que distorsionar su lado espiritual y cerrar varios de sus canales y chacras a diferencia de Unalaq que casi destruye el espíritu del avatar, sin embargo ni uno ni otro son daños irreversibles, todo tiene solución y ella debe encontrarla por si sola. –

Se aseguraría de pasar esa información a Korra, quizá faltara mucho tiempo para volver a verla pero aun así le tendría que servir de algo. Appa respiro muy cerca de ella y el aire le hizo cosquillas con lo cual agrego otra pregunta las mil más que esperaban ser respondidas.

-¿Puedes hacer aire control aquí? – preguntó

El avatar no respondió, se levantó, subió a la montura de Appa y en seguida bajo. Tenía algo en las manos pero antes de que Jinora descifrara lo que era, Aang separo las manos y en medio de la distancia entre sus palmas estaban un par de canica dando vueltas por el aire control.

-Oh, el truco que tanto platica la abuela Katara – reconoció. - ¿Cómo lo haces? Se supone que aquí no se puede.

-Ja ja, sí hacía esto todo el tiempo. Me sorprende que te lo contara, pensé que la tenía harta, toda una vida viéndome hacer esto – dijo y dejo las canicas de lado. – Sí se puede. Appa también puede volar aquí. Appa y yo llegamos aquí completos, cruzamos el mundo de los espíritus en el momento indicado y por eso es que podemos hacer aire control y el por qué… ¡no tengo canas! – le dijo señalando su corta barba.

Jinora se carcajeo de la última ocurrencia de su abuelo, imposible que su padre fuera hijo de él. Aunque, ella también era un poco seria.

-Abuelo, ¿Extrañas a Gran Gran? – preguntó Jinora. – Ella me ha platicado muchas veces como se conocieron pero creo que sería interesante saber tú punto de vista.

El avatar sonrió un tanto melancólico.

-Sí, la extraño. La extraño horrores, aunque a veces la veo no es lo mismo que estar a su lado. Sin embargo debo ser paciente, el momento llegara – suspiró – Bueno, ella me encontró en el iceberg, su rostro fue lo primero que vi y lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que era esa chica. Meses después, comprendí el cómo congenie con ella tan rápido, espero que tu padre te allá instruido con las energías sino esto será confuso para ti.

-Sí, lo hizo fue una de las últimas lecciones antes de darme los tatuajes.

-Bien, el amor es una forma de energía que trasciende la muerte, yo tenía muchos amigos monjes entre los Nómadas Aire y cuando ellos murieron por la guerra el amor que yo sentía por ellos y viceversa no se fue, reencarno en Katara. Ella era todo lo que tenía, después llegaron mis tres hijos y ese amor se multiplico.

-Eso es tan hermoso – comentó Jinora imaginándose todo otra vez.

De pronto la niebla comenzó a manifestarse de nuevo, lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó a su abuelo Aang.

El avatar enarco una ceja y dirigió su mirada al frente, como viendo algo o a alguien.

-Tu tiempo aquí se termina – explicó – Lamentó que esto no pueda durar más pero algo me dice que no será la última vez que me veas – le dijo sonriendo, se levantó y ayudo a Jinora a pararse. – Te acompañare para regreses bien. –

-¿Regresar bien? No es la primera vez que vengo al mundo de los espíritus, abuelo – replico Jinora

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es la primera vez que yo te traigo y no que tú vienes y eso es diferente.

-Oh, bueno. - hizo un mohín, no quería irse - Adiós, Appa. Tus bisontes descendientes están siendo bien cuidados – le dijo acariciando al bisonte y Appa le respondió con otro lengüetazo de despedida y un gruñido amable.

Se encaminaron fuera de la cueva y del pequeño lago, la niebla se comenzó a poner densa y la rapidez con la que aparecía había aumentado. No quería irse, le falta mucho por preguntarle, mucho que quería escuchar. El avatar formo un camino de hielo en el lago que conecto al pequeño pabellón y caminaron sobre él.

-¿Qué sucede si no quiero volver y me quedo un momento más? – preguntó.

-Con seguridad, Tenzin quien acaba de llegar de su viaje se preocuparía, sabrían que estas en el mundo de los espíritus y como aquí el tiempo es una ilusión no sabemos cuánto habrá transcurrido desde que saliste, será una suerte si todavía no llaman a Kya o Katara para que entres en agua espiritual.

Eso sonaba muy mal. La última vez fue un semana de ausencia y todos habían estado muy preocupados por ella. Llegaron al pabellón y su abuelo se puso a su altura.

-Jinora. – comenzó – Obtuviste tus tatuajes a la misma edad que tu padre y yo los obtuvimos, eres la líder espiritual del avatar y eres una de las primeras maestras aire de tu generación. Me haces muy orgulloso, no podía esperar más de mi hijo Tenzin y de mi nieta. –

A Jinora se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Abrazó a su abuelo como despedida y permaneció ahí.

-Te quiero mucho mi niña. – Le dijo y depositó un beso en la frente de la niña - No olvides recordar a Bumi y Kya que también los amó y que estoy muy orgulloso de ellos. Pronto los veré a ellos también pero hasta entonces sería bueno que alguien se encargara de recordárselos. – sonrió.

La niebla los cubrió y ella dejo de tener visibilidad.

-Te voy a extrañar abuelo –

-Recuerda Jinora, que yo estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo. En el aire, en la brisa, nunca los dejare. -

Afianzó su abrazo pero por mucho que intentara retenerlo sentía como la túnica de su abuelo se le iba entre las manos, de un momento a otro sintió que otro cambio y escucho el murmullo de la gente.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en el pabellón espiritual de su hogar, le rodeaban su madre, Ikki, Meelo, su tío Bumi y su padre.

-Jinora, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó su padre con un deje de preocupación.

Jinora se levantó sintiendo un ligero adormecimiento en sus piernas y viendo que estaba atardeciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se fue? Le habían parecido minutos. Volteó a ver a su padre y lo abrazó.

-Papá, no vas a creerme – se separó y empezó a contar la historia a su familia y tal como su abuelo quería transmitió tal cual el mensaje a su Tío Bumi.

Esperaría con ansias la próxima vez que pudiera verlo de nuevo, su sueño se había hecho realidad, conocer a la persona que más admiraba. Sabía que sus horas de estudio y meditación le retribuirían de alguna forma. Ahora solo debía ser paciente y volvería. Moría por contárselo a Korra.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ^-^**

 **Unos cuantos reviews no me harían mal :P  
**

 **-Aly**


	2. Kya

**¡Aquí voy de nuevo! Estamos para complacer =) entonces volví a escribir para este fic, esta vez será con Kya… no puedo hacer que Kya y Bumi entren con Aang por qué estoy respetando la cronología y Kya está al otro lado del mundo… no tendría mucho sentido. Espero no decepcionar a nadie D: ¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer (Que olvide poner en el primer capítulo):** _LOK no me pertenece, ojala así fuera… pero nada es mío._

Colgó el teléfono.

Se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar de parte de Jinora.

En un principio la llamada era de Tenzin a Kya buscando información sobre el estado de Korra pero termino con un casi interminable parloteo de parte de su sobrina. Kya no había creído del todo lo que había dicho, aun cuando recibió los tatuajes de maestro aire Jinora seguía siendo un niña con la anhelación imposible de conocer a su abuelo así que comprendía la historia que había contado sobre una visita de Aang. Ella comprendía el vínculo espiritual que Jinora tenía porque ella misma lo experimentaba pero no era posible, habrá sido un simple sueño o una secuela de su larga estadía en el mundo de los espíritus. No, incluso si fuera una secuela de lo último era imposible, los avatares no hacían tal cosa, aunque la explicación que supuestamente Aang le dio a Jinora tenía algo de sentido pero, ¿Visitarla a ella y a Bumi también? Seguro que sí, al igual que en el mundo terrenal tendrá muchas cosas de avatar que hacer por allá. Ella había entrado y salido del mundo espiritual incontables veces pero jamás se había topado con el espíritu de alguien que había sido un mortal y mucho menos con el espíritu de su padre.

Kya frunció el ceño al sentir un leve malestar a la altura de su pecho. Trato de dejar de pensar en la llamada que acababa de atender y regresó al salón de curaciones. Encontró a su madre y a los padres de Korra hablando seriamente. Se posiciono al lado de su madre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

Su madre se adelantó a hablar.

\- Korra se ira con sus padres – anunció.

Kya alzó una ceja, según entendía Tonraq y Senna habían estado de acuerdo en que se quedara con ellas para su recuperación.

He notado un bloqueo que ni las aguas espirituales le podrán quitar, ella debe querer estar con nosotras. – continuó su madre - Sé que quiere curarse pero eso no basta para que las sesiones de curación hagan efecto. Korra peleó con el veneno dentro de ella y utilizo toda su energía contra Zaheer, ella sola debe reestablecer esa energía para que pueda ayudarla por completo. Si ella no fuera el avatar no tendría problema alguno para sanar pero por algo ella es diferente a nosotros, el espíritu del avatar es algo que solo ella puede sanar y controlar así que se ira para que pueda meditar con total libertad y comodidad en casa. Además, la compañía familiar nunca viene mal. –

\- Kya asintió. Entendía el problema y estaba en total acuerdo. Si eso hacía que Korra saliera de su estado zombi adelante.

Le daremos tiempo para aliste sus cosas, vendremos por ella mañana a primera hora – dijo el Jefe Tonraq – Ya se ha hecho de noche, pasaremos a ver a Korra y nos iremos, si nos permite maestra Katara –

\- Adelante – Katara sonrió – Hija deberías descansar, le avisaremos a Tenzin sobre el cambio de planes después –

Kya asintió, se despidió de los padres de Korra y se retiró primero. No se sentía tan cansada como los estuvo días antes, los primeros días con Korra había sido los más difíciles que había tenido como sanadora incluso si solo ayudaba a su madre. Lo que su madre decía era cierto, Korra sin querer se oponía al tratamiento y eso hacía que Kya y su madre gastaran más energía tratando de hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar del todo exhausta tenía que dormir y recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas días atrás.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse sus ropas para dormir, fue al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una de las paredes y se deshizo de la goma que sostenía su cabello. Se alisó el cabello con los dedos y luego fue a la cama, subió y se hecho las mantas.

Sé quedo mirando el techo esperando sucumbir a sus sueños pero no sucedía, dio vuelta para quedar de lado y esta vez sus ojos se concentraron en la fotografía que había llevado al Templo Aire del Sur. Le gustaba mucho esa fotografía, mostraba la familia que ella quería. Una hermosa, feliz y unida familia. Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida con la fotografía latente en su mente.

…

Kya se encontraba en su habitación en el Templo Aire de la Isla, estaba adornada como cuando era una niña, diferentes obsequios de todas las naciones por parte de los amigos y amigas de sus padres reposaban en repisas cerca de su cama, un espejo, pergaminos con apuntes sobre curación y varias cajitas de madera con pergaminos de técnicas de combate de maestro agua. Pero había algo extraño en la vista, la habitación rebosaba de luz pero no eran rayos de sol y tampoco electricidad. Esa luz hacía que la habitación se viera borrosa, intento caminar hacía la ventana que daba a la bahía Yue pero cada paso que daba era las distancia en que la ventana se alejaba. Estaba desconcertada, su habitación no era tan grande. Dejo de intentar caminar y puso los brazos en jarras frunciendo un poco el ceño. Pensando. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y tampoco recordaba que estaba haciendo.

Mientras intentaba averiguar cómo llego y por qué estaban sus cosas de la infancia allí no se dio cuenta que el piso de habitación comenzó a desvanecerse, cuando menos acordó estaba parada en la nada y al darse cuenta cayó al vació.

Todo se volvió negro.

Una tenue luz blanca le iluminó, frente a ella apareció una enorme pared de cristal de color azul cielo, cuidadosamente levanto su mano y tocó el cristal con su dedo índice. De inmediato el cristal se quebró, cayó a pedazos y una corriente de aire la empujo a una velocidad vertiginosa, gritó de la impresión pero el suceso ocurrió tan rápido que cuando su grito terminó estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Se levantó y comenzó a mirar a los lados, tratando de ubicarse. Estaba en completo silencio. Se encontraba en medio de una especie de salón de meditación que le recordó al que había en Templo Aire de la Isla, bastante sencillo, un par de ventanas de hexágono en los laterales y objetos que representaban a las 4 naciones colgados de la pared frente a ella. Se acercó para observarlos con más detalle, parecían bastante antiguos como las antigüedades que tenía Tenzin o las de su padre incluso más. De pronto, escucho una respiración. Se volteó y en una de las orillas de la mitad del salón que no había explorado había una persona meditando.

Era un maestro aire, los tatuajes y vestimenta lo delataban, se le hacía familiar. No era Tenzin porque no tenía esa gran barba de la que tanto se había burlado en un principio, a menos que…

Se acercó lentamente, sin querer molestarlo. El maestro se mantenía en la posición del loto con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro de facciones finas, limpio de cualquier cabello le era tan familiar, tan terriblemente familiar que le dieron ganas de llorar. Se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y lentamente acerco su mano derecha a la mejilla del hombre frente a ella. Si no era él, esperaba que lo que sea que la trajo se la llevara de inmediato. Finalmente sus dedos tocaron la piel del maestro aire y él abrió los ojos. Esos peculiares ojos grises que solo Meelo pudo obtener estaban viéndola de nuevo, después de casi 18 años. Jinora tenía razón.

\- Papá – susurró Kya, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que se negaba dejar salir.

El avatar sonrió, puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija y la atrajo para abrazarla. Kya le devolvió el abrazó y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer en hombro de su padre.

\- Mi pequeña maestra agua, por fin logré verte de nuevo – dijo Aang.

Se separaron, Kya hizo ademan de limpiarse los ojos pero Aang tomo sus manos las alejo de su rostro y limpió con ternura las lágrimas de su hija, tal como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña.

\- No llores hija, mejor respóndeme. ¿No reconocías a tu padre meditando? – dijo intentando plasmar algo de diversión en su pregunta pues Kya no se había acercado a él con la seguridad que le caracterizaba.

\- Bueno, hace más de 35 años que no te veía sin barba – señaló con gracia.

\- Aang llevo una mano a su limpia barbilla y se río con suavidad.

\- Sí, debía suponer que era eso – comentó – Todavía recuerdo cuando me la deje por primera vez, Bumi y tú no paraban de intentar jalarla en cada momento, por eso se quedó corta.

Kya sonrió al recordar eso pero al instante su sonrisa cambio.

\- Papá, Bumi ha dejado de ser un no maestro. –

\- Lo sé – respondió el avatar.

\- Y los nómades Aire han resurgido, la historia es muy muy larga pero podría…-

\- Kya – interrumpió Aang – Olvida eso. No quiero saber sobre los maestros aire ahora.

\- ¿No? Pensé que querrías saberlo, quiero decir incluso le dejaste esa tarea a Tenzin, restaurar la nación del Aire. ¿Cómo no quieres saberlo? – preguntó Kya un tanto desorientada.

\- Por qué no quiero desperdiciar ni un solo momento de esta ocasión. – explicó – Tengo algo que decirte y lamento hacerlo hasta ahora y por estos medios –

Kya decidió esperar y no interrumpir, algo le decía que sabía lo que su padre diría.

\- Me es un poco difícil aceptar el hecho de que mi corto tiempo en el mundo terrenal no lo aproveche como debía. Dedique mucho para que el mundo tuviera un nuevo curso y para que mi extinto pueblo tuviera otra oportunidad pero no dedique lo suficiente para compartir todo con mi familia. Se lo que piensas, se lo que Bumi y tú sienten. Nunca me lo dijeron y yo no pensé que fuera así pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta de ello. Ese momento en el Templo Aire del Sur cuando tú y tus hermanos discutían pude escucharles y no sabes el terrible sentimiento que me embarga. – Aang suspiró – Kya – tomo las manos de su hija, las unió, dejo su postura de piernas cruzadas, se arrodillo y se inclinó ante ella – Quisiera que me perdonaras. Estaba tan emocionado por qué el mundo supiera que después de casi 140 años había nacido un nuevo maestro aire y por traspasar todo lo que sabía a Tenzin que sin querer los hice a un lado a ti y a tu hermano. No hay excusa, perdóname por favor. –

\- Después de tanto tiempo en donde desde la muerte de su padre se había rendido a escuchar algo por parte de su padre, ahora tenía la oportunidad de esa tan ansiada charla. Al ver a su padre haciendo tal reverencia no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda y cuando terminó de hablar los ojos de Kya volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Dejo de estar con las piernas cruzadas y ayudando a Aang se levantaron, Kya se fue a los brazos de su padre y se sintió como una niña otra vez.

\- Nos enseñaste bien papá, yo te perdono. –

El avatar sonrió y dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas acariciando lentamente la espalda de su hija.

\- Gracias, me hubiera gustado poder comprender todo esto antes de dejarlos, hubiera podido reparar mis errores. – dijo Aang con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz. – No fue mi intención Kya -.

\- Lo sé y te creó. Son cosas que no se pueden regresar, papá. – reconfortó Kya – Pero, yo no estaba tan mal con eso, después de todo me ayudaste a ser la maestra agua que soy ahora. – recordó

\- Haces que este orgulloso hija – sonrió – Y ya se en quien estás pensando – la mirada del avatar se volvió triste y bajo la mirada – Bumi -.

Kya asintió. Su hermano mayor era el que la estaba pasando mal, siempre supuso que papá no lo aprobaba por ser un no-maestro. Siempre le peso el no poder controlar un elemento y ahora que era maestro aire podía asegurar que deseaba que papá estuviera ahí para que lo viera.

La visión de Kya comenzó a difuminarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede papá? –preguntó alarmada.

\- Es hora de que despiertes – respondió – Es importante que recuerdes que esto no es un juego de tu mente y los sueños, es una manera en la que puedo visitarlos. Deberías preguntarle a tu madre. – explicó sonriente.

Kya suspiro.

\- Entonces, supongo que volveremos a vernos ¿no? – preguntó

Aang asintió.

\- No dudes de eso, contrario a lo que piensas en el mundo de los espíritus no tengo mucho que hacer. Sino ¿Cómo crees que pude encontrar estas formas de comunicación con los que no son el avatar? – dijo con diversión – Mucho tiempo libre.

Volvieron a abrazarse como gesto de despedida, esta vez sin lágrimas.

\- No fui un buen padre Kya. Pero a pesar de ello, te amo mi pequeña maestra agua. Yo te amé desde el momento en el que tu madre me dijo que te estaba esperando y cuando llegaste fui el hombre más feliz del mundo por qué por fin tenía una hija. – colocó su mano en la mejilla de la maestra agua y le dio un beso en la otra.

La visión de Kya difuminaba cada vez más y más. No dejo verlo a los ojos, queriendo grabar otra vez la mirada de su padre, dejo de sentir la mano de su padre en su mejilla y todo se tornó negro de nuevo.

\- Te amo, papá. – dijo a la nada.

Kya abrió los ojos y se tocó la mejilla. La sentía mojada. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y tomó la foto familiar de su buro. La observo detenidamente y sonrió recordando a quien había visto en sueños. Suspiro. Después de todo, Jinora tenía razón.


End file.
